Jasmine Black
by The-Lazy-but-Creative-Girl
Summary: Hogwarts received a bright transferred student from America's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardy for their program. What happens if the girl, Jasmine Black who bares the same name as the fugitive Sirius Black met Draco Malfoy and befriend the Weasley Twins and The Golden Trio? T for language.
1. Meeting Harry Potter

**Jasmine Black**

_Chapter 1:::Meeting Harry Potter_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, Third Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Ms. Black,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in cause of the 'Program' which had been held in your American Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

As soon as she finished reading the letter, Jasmine opened the door to the living room and slumped down to the couch. "Uh, auntie?" She began, trying to get an attention from the female in front of her who was reading a newspaper. The latter 'hmmd' noting she was listening.

"The letter came." The black haired girl twitched her gray eye while making a strange grin as if expecting something to make her heart die of shock.

"_WHAT!_ REALLY!" Jasmine's brown haired aunt screamed. The girl quickly closed her ears with her fingers.

"Yep." Jasmine answered in her American accent. She is a British-American witch whose mom was killed by a Death Eater when she was seven. Ever since then, she had been living in America with her aunt and uncle, and she had been attending the America's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Of course it's not a big school or anything(compared to Hogwarts), but Jasmine was one of the brightest witch there.

Following her aunt and uncle's wish, Jasmine has been following her school's program of sending a bright witch or wizard to the famous magic school, Hogwarts. There were five participants, including her who had been willing to go and study there but there's only one person who can go. Well, seeing the letter, she was the one who gained the opportunity it seems.

Jasmine was cut of her thoughts by hearing her aunt's excitement. "Oh, this is _wonderful_! Come on my lovely niece, we're going to go get your things!" she said as she grabbed Jasmine's wrist.

"_Wait._ We're not going to Diagon Alley right?" _Please say no, please say no! Oh, for the love of God, please– _

"Why, of _course_ we're going _there, _Jasmine! You always get you things from there, right?" _Damn it._

Jasmine groaned, "But it's all the way in London! I don't mind going before the terms start because I _had _to buy my things, but it hasn't been a year since I last gone there. At the moment, I'm too lazy to go that far." She closed her eyes lazily, letting her aunt guide her.

Her aunt, Matilda, shook her head, "Just like your father." she mumbled.

The thirteen year old looked up. "Huh? D'you say something?"

The older female quickly shut her mouth. "Nothing. C'mon, we're going to use the Floo Powder anyway." She said as she took a bag of Floo Powder, getting some powder out of it, and threw it to the fireplace. "DIAGON ALLEY!" She shouted the name of the place, and in a matter of seconds, the two females were in a different place.

"So, what are the things you need?"

"Let's see..." Jasmine muttered as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket jeans. She studied them, and after a minute or two she burned the paper with magic. Matilda shrieked.

"_Jasmine! _You know full well you can't use magic outside of school when you're not of age!"

"_Meh_– you can't expect me to wait for _four_ more years. I'd die of boredom! And anyway, I used a wandless spell. And seeing as the paper was turned into dust, it can't be that bad." Jasmine put her arms behind her head and grinned.

Matilda huffed. "Fine. Now what do you need?"

"Same as last year. And don't worry, I already memorized them in my head. The only things different are probably the books I'm gonna buy depending of what classes I want to take. Ooh and maybe a new broom." Jasmine smiled at her last statement. She really needs a new broom because her last one was broken. She _is _a Chaser. Maybe she'll took the Quidditch tryout in Hogwarts.

"And what classes do you want to take?"

"Oh, the usual." She took out a hand and fingers to count them out, "Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Care for Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, etc."

Jasmine's aunt raised her eyebrow. "Muggle Studies? But your a Half-blood."

The girl didn't stop smiling. "Which is why I'm taking it."

"Care to elaborate?" She asked again, curious as to why her niece is taking one class she never took before.

"Well I've decided to drop History of Magic. The lesson's _killing _me I tell you. And anyways, because I'm practically _great_ at Muggle Studies, I don't even have to open my eyes when I'm studying them." She finished explaining.

Matilda sighed. "Okay then, let's go get you things."

Jasmine grinned. "Don't forget the broom!"

"I won't."

** THE FIREBOLT **

THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART PACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND- NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST.

Jasmine was looking at the famous broom. Her hands were on the window and she wasn't blinking. What was the British people's famous cursing again? Oh, right–

"Bloody hell." _I wonder if Auntie Matilda will buy this one to replace my old one? _The tomboyish girl thought with hope on her face. But after a few seconds, her face turned sour. "Yeah right. She'll do that when hell freezes over." With one last look at the broom, Jasmine turned around and started to walk. Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention, making her suddenly bumped into someone. She quickly apologized.

"Oh, no. It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either." She looked up to find boy who looks around her age. He had messy black hair and green eyes with glasses to cover it. Everything about him looks normal, except for the scar on his forehead. Jasmine raised and eyebrow.

"Have I seen you somewhere before? Well, err, maybe not 'seen' but the scar on your forehead– I think I've heard of it somewhere before." The boy's face fell. He didn't reply.

Something clicked on her head. "Oh!" She said with an innocent face, "_I know you._" The boy was waiting for the girl's answer.

"You're The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die, right?" Said boy raised an eyebrow. He seemed offended, but quickly shrugged it of as the girl didn't fawn over him. He _hates _attention.

"Harry Potter." Harry said as he held out a hand to shake.

Jasmine took it. "Jasmine Black. I'm from America by the way. That explains the accent." The boy was taken aback.

"'Black'?" Harry started. "Are you by any chance-" He didn't finish his question as he heard a voice calling.

"Jasmine! C'mon dear, we still have to buy you a broom!" It was Matilda.

"Coming auntie!" She shouted. "Well, I'd better get going. See ya at Hogwarts, or maybe on the train towards there, Potter!" Jasmine said as she ran off while waving at him. With instinct, Harry waved back at her. After she had gone from sight, Harry let his arm down slowly. He was confused at two things : 1). Who is the girl and why does she bare the name Black? Is she somehow related to Sirius Black, the fugitive? 2). She said 'See you(well, actually it's 'see ya', but never mind that) at Hogwarts, yet he never saw her before.

"Who_ is _that girl?" Harry muttered, asking to no one in particular.

That was the first meeting of Jasmine Esmeralda Black with Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Or in her dictionary, The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die.


	2. Searching for a Compartment

**Jasmine Black**

_Chapter 2:::Searching for a Compartment_

"I'll see you guys on Christmas break then." Jasmine informed the four people in front of her. They were her Aunt Matilda, her Uncle Davis, her cousin Danah and her best friend Thomas who was a bright wizard who also participated in the Academy's program, but he didn't want to go to Hogwarts because he wanted to stay with Danah(yes, they're dating).

The four nodded. "Take care sis." Dannah said while putting her arms around Jasmine's waist.

"We'll miss you, Jas." Thomas followed Dannah and hug the two girls. They stayed that way for a while. After they broke apart, Matilda hugged her and Davis kissed her forehead.

"Don't get too much detention. Eat well, and don't go out of your room after curfew." Her mother figure told her with a warning but gentle tone. Jasmine chuckled. "I'll try."

"Owl us anytime you want love, we'll always be there to read and reply." Said Davis while smiling.

Jasmine grinned, "Yeah." She checked her watch, five minutes to departure. "I'll be going now. See you guys later!" She waved as she walked towards the train. Her family waved back, feeling sad and happy at the same time.

Jasmine was looking for an empty compartment which she might but didn't find, until she bumped into someone who had just gotten out from one compartment. _What is it with me and bumping into people? _

"Sorry, didn't see you there." She said, not really meaning the apology.

"_Obviously _you _didn't_!" The person Jasmine just bumped into scoffed. It was a girl with a pug face.

_Man, is she _ugly_! _Jasmine thought as she raised her arms in defense. She didn't want to have a fight in the first day. With a student from a school she's just going to attend, no less.

The ugly girl was going to say something, but fortunately(for Jasmine) she was cut off by a boy's voice. "Pansy? What's wrong?" He came out of the compartment.

"The ugly girl bumped into me!" She shrieked while pointing at 'the ugly girl'

Jasmine twitch. _Ugly? I've been on this train for five minutes, and I'm already being insulted?_

The boy's eye widened. "_Ugly_? _This _girl right here? If she's _ugly _then what are you Pansy? _Monstrous_?" The girl, Pansy was taken aback. "You arse! How could you insult me? Take that back Blaise!" Then come a roaring laughter from inside the compartment. Jasmine can see who's inside it as she was near the door. There was an ugly fat boy, _another _ugly fat boy, and a normal one. The normal one has blond hair and gray eyes. He caught sight of Jasmine and he was smirking. At her.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. _Kind off a hot guy, but you can see the arrogance aura all over him. _Jasmine stopped looking at the inside of the compartment and started walking away from the two people arguing, trying not to be noticed.

"Like I said girl, she's _way _hotter that you." Blaise smirked, hoping the girl he had just met heard that(yes, he was flirting with Jasmine. Or so he thought he was). Unfortunately for him, the girl was already gone when he turned around. Blaise sweatdrop.

"_Where's _your hot girl now?" Pansy hit him on the shoulder and left. Once again, the compartment which had had consisted of five people was roaring with laughter.

After that 'joyous event', the transferred student went to find an empty compartment again, but all were full. Well, since she's at the very end of the train plus she too 'lazy' to walk again, guess she'd just have to put up with this compartment. Who ever's in it.

Soon after, Jasmine opened the door to the compartment and lazily said, "Uh, do you mind? Everywhere else is kind of full and my leg's killing me so...?" she didn't finish her request and just began to watch whoever people who was in it. She stopped at a certain someone. "Hullo Potter." She raised a hand. Harry's eyes went wide.

The two other people who're with him were confused. "Harry, do you know this girl?" Asked the female.

Jasmine smiled. _Great. She didn't call me ugly. _

Harry broke out of his shock. "Yeah. We met at Diagon Alley." He turned to Jasmine. "How've you been doing?"

"Great." She replied. "Now are you gonna let me sit or what?" She asked with with a tone of humor.

As soon she said that, Harry hurried to scoot over to his right but quickly stop before he touched the man beside him, who Jasmine has found to bare the name R. J. Lupin. Feeling tired after walking and standing so much, Jasmine quickly sat.

She sighed in relief. "So," she started, "Who's the sleeping beauty? R. J. Lupin?" _Cool name. _She thought.

The red haired boy was taken aback. "How'd you know?"

"It's on his case." Jasmine replied casually, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

The female besides Jasmine hissed, "Really, Ronald. I already told you about that."

Ignoring the girl, 'Ronald' groaned. "Not another Hermione." he received a glared from said person. Jasmine finds this amusing, she smiled. "Okay~the name's Jasmine by the way. Jasmine Black.

Three people gasped.

Jasmine twitched. "Look. I'm from America, and I only know about-what's his name-oh right, _Sirius Black_ just two days ago from the Daily Prophet. And I can assure you all, I don't know the man, and I've never heard of him my _entire _life! …Until two days ago that is."

Silence.

Gladly someone broke it, "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to-" the other female said, feeling guilty.

"'s alright. You didn't know." Jasmine smiled genuinely.

"So, uh," Ron began, trying to change the subject. "You have weird accent." He was hit on the shoulder. "Ouch! Hermione?"

"Honestly, Ron! She already told us, she's from America! Of course her accent is different that us!" She hissed.

"Sorry about that." Harry said, speaking for the two.

"Like I said, 's alright." She laid back to her seat and put her arms hands behind her head.

Hermione eyed her. "Jasmine, was it-?"

"Call me Jas."

"Ok, uh, Jas? How come we've never seen you before?" she asked shyly.

Jasmine's face fell. She sighed, "Guess I have to..." And so, Jasmine began explaining how she became a transfer student because of her brains.

Hermione jumped with joy. "How nice! It's like getting a scholarship, right?"

The transferred student shrugged, "Somethin' like that."

Ron groaned again, "Like I said, _another _Hermione." And again, he received a glare from her.

Jasmine giggled, "Oh, don't worry I'm not good at every subject. I suck at History of Hogwarts and Astronomy."

"Do you want me to help you with them, then?" Hermione asked expectantly while blushing because Jasmine technically told everyone that she is good at _every_ subject.

"If you don't mind." Hermione smiled.

After a moment of silence, "Uh, guys?" Harry said, motioning for Ron and Hermione. He then gave Jasmine a weird look.

Jasmine, being the one who can read people immediately knows what this is about. Suddenly, her hand reached a pocket and she pulled out something, which is an iPod.

Hermione, being a Muggle-born was bemused. "Is that a-"

"An iPod? Yes. I'm a Half-Blood by the way." She told them as she tucked the two earphones on her ears. "Don't worry I won't hear about your personal conversation. This thing is loud anyway, and I want to get some sleep before we arrive. So, see ya." As she said that, Jasmine quickly turned on a song and the music was very loud to hear even to people who wasn't wearing the earphone. She closed her eyes, raised her hood, and leaned to the door frame.

"What is that?" Ron asked curiously, as he'd never seen the thing before.

"It's a Muggle thing, Ron. It's a device that can produce music." Hermione explained shortly.

Ron was about to ask more but Harry cut him off. "Guys." He whined impatiently.

"Right." The red haired went to focus on Harry, "What were you going to tell us?"

Both him and Hermione looked at their best friend, motioning him to start.

"Okay. The thing is..." And he started explaining about what he had heard the night before.


	3. The Dementor

**Jasmine Black**

_Chapter 3:::The Dementor_

Harry explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given him. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry –"

"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds me."

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said Ron shakily. They were taking the news worse than Harry had expected. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than he was.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too..."

"What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly. A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. The, looked all around the compartment. "It's coming from your trunk, Harry," said Ron, standing UP and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly.

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.

"Yeah... mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.

"No! Well... I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys... but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake them up."

He nodded toward Professor Lupin and Jasmine.

"You'd reckon Jas is sleeping while listening to that bloody loud music?" Ron said while stuffing the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it.

"It's awfully loud." Hermione commented.

"Don't worry. She won't hear us anyways." Harry said. Unbeknownst to the Golden Trio, Jasmine has been hearing their every conversation since she used her iPod. Truthfully, no matter how loud she's hearing her music, she can still hear the people around her and what they are talking about. So in other words, Jasmine can eavesdrop from far or near with her excellent hearing. It's just one of her many talents.

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain–"

"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way. "But that's not Why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honey Dukes."

"What's that?" said Hermione.

"It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything... Pepper Imps – they make you smoke at the mouth – and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next –" Jasmine mentally drooled.

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain – "

"– and massive sherbert balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying. Jasmine though, was listening to her because she was interested.

Hermione looked around at Harry. "Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"

_Yes it will. _Jasmine agreed in her mind.

"'Spect it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll have to tell me when You've found out."

"What d'you mean?" said Ron.

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either." Ron looked horrified.

"You're not allowed to come? But – no way – McGonagall or someone will give you permission – " Harry just shrugged.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket.

At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.

"Er — Professor?" she said. "Excuse me — Professor?"

He didn't move.

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

"I suppose he _is _asleep?" said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean — he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her.

He might not be very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three least favorite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Draco Malfoy and Harry had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy, who had a pale, pointed, sneering face, was in Slytherin house; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Harry played on the Gryffindor team.

Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and musclely; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla-ish arms.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel." Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin and Jasmine gave a snort.

"Who're they?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin and Jasmine. Of course he didn't realise who Jasmine is because she's wearing her hood to cover her face.

"New teacher and student," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?" Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose. And who is this new student anyway? Looks like a boy(Jasmine was wearing a hood, so her long hair wasn't seen. She didn't sit like a girl either).

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

Harry and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and –"

Ron made a violent gesture in midair.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful..." But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which graduily darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the ind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast..."

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?" Jasmine asked while yawning, pretending to have just woken up.

"We don't know." Harry answered while looking at Jasmine who was putting her 'device' back into her pocket.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Harry suddenly got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"'What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

Harry felt his way back to his seat.

"D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno..."

There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard..."

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.

"Sorry – d'you know what's going on? – Ouch – sorry"

"Hullo, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea - sit down -"

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"You know, if I it wasn't dark here I would find this bumping thing hilarious." Jasmine commented.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" She asked again, but this time to an unfamiliar voice.

"The name's Jasmine, transferred student. Even though I can't see you, it's really nice to meet you." Jasmine introduced herself with a tone of amusement.

Ginny was about to reply, but she was cut off. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron –"

"Come in and sit down –"

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" said Neville.

Jasmine chuckled, not bothered with situation.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Harry could hear movements in his corner. None of them spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water... But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak. And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart... Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder. . And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't... a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him -

Lupin and Jasmine quickly raised their wands.


	4. Fulfilling Dumbledore's Wish

**Jasmine Black**

_Chapter 4:::To be caught by Snape for fulfilling Dumbledore's Wish_

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Someone was slapping his face.

"W – what?"

Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking – the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville, Jasmine and Professor Lupin watching. Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face.

Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto his seat.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.

Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny, Neville and Jasmine looked back at him, all were very pale, except for the black haired girl. "But I heard screaming –"

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" he asked.

"A dementor," said Jasmine, while receiving a chocolate from Lupin which he was giving to everybody else. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at her. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."

He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously.

"I don't get it... What happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face.

"Well – that thing – the dementor – stood there and looked around. I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face – and you – you – I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching –"

"And Professor Lupin and Jasmine stepped over you, and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out their wands," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin and Jasmine muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of their wands at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away... " Everybody looked at Jasmine.

She shrugged. "I _had _to do _something_– I didn't even know he was a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher until he muttered the same spell that I did."

"But what was that spell you used?" Hermione asked curiously.

Jasmine raised a hand. "If you haven't learned it at Hogwarts then it's not my place to tell you. Sorry..."

Silence.

"It was horrible," said Neville, broking the silence in a higher voice than usual. "Did YOU feel how cold it got when it came in?"

Jasmine shrugged. _Not really._

"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again..."

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.

"But didn't any of you – fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.

"No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though..."

Harry didn't understand. He felt weak and shivery, as though he were recovering from a bad bout of flu; he also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had he gone to pieces like that, when no one else had?

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered and looked around, stopping to see everyone still have their chocolate untouched except for Jasmine. He said with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know..."

Harry took a bite and to his great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry?" Harry didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew his name.

"Fine," he muttered, embarrassed.

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jasmine turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All right, you three?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. The three excluding Jasmine because she didn't get mentioned by the big guy, waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jasmine followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry could only assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Harry felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. Ron, Hermione and Jasmine kept looking at him sideways, as though frightened he might collapse again. As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Harry saw two more towering, hooded dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him again; he leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they had passed the gates. Jasmine then put a hand on Harry's shoulder, attempting to calm him down. The latter then muttered a thanks. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out.

As Harry stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in his ear.

"You fainted, Potter? Seriously? You actually fainted?"

Jasmine who had just got out after Harry raised an eyebrow. "Okay, who told him that?"

Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously. "Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too? Oh, and who's this?" He asked as he recognize Jasmine from her 'joyous event'.

"Someone you don't know." She answered lazily and the she yawned in cause of not enough sleep as she had faked her sleep.

Malfoy frowned but quickly stopped. "'Haven't seen you before, until that event you did with Pansy." He smirked.

"Well, your girlfriend started it." Jasmine said mockingly.

Malfoy raised his eyebrow. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Go figure."

The Golden Trio just watch the two bicker until, "Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.

Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the delapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no – er – Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

After Malfoy and his two 'lackeys' had gone from hearing range, Jasmine asked innocently, "So is it alright to decide that he's a downright git?" Harry, Ron and Hermione laugh.

After a while the four began to walk. "So, what's all 'at about your event with Pansy?" Ron asked.

Jasmine shrugged. "'Called me an 'ugly girl' when I bumped into her."

"_What!" _Hermione said almost shouted.

"Exactly. And I've been wondering if the girl had looked into a mirror before she bumped into me." Jasmine said attempting to make a humor. It worked.

The group burst into laughter again.

Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the four of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

"Miss Jasmine Whyte." An unfamiliar voice to Jasmine but was familiar to the other three called.

"Professor Snape." Hermione muttered.

"The Headmaster had requested me for you presence in his office." Snape said ignoring Hermione and not regarding the other two's presence.

Jasmine smiled casually. "Then I shall come with you."

Snape gave her a look but quickly walk away after motioning her to follow him, not even bothering to look at The Golden Trio.

"See ya at the feast guys!" She called as she ran off.

"Did you hear what Snape said? 'Whyte' he said?" Hermione asked after Jasmine was gone.

"I thought she was a Black." Ron joined her.

Harry shook his head. "Come on, we better go." He said as he walked towards a different direction. Ron and Hermione followed.

_At the Principal's Office._

"_Acid Pops_." Snape said, and the door to the principal's office opened.

The two entered and Jasmine instinctly observed whatever was in that room. She smiled. "Neat."

Snape looked at her mockingly then turned his attention to the old man who was sitting in his desk. "I have brought you Miss Whyte, Headmaster."

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stopped whatever he has been doing and turned his attention to Snape and the girl beside him. "Ah, yes. I see you have arrived safely, Miss Whyte." He said with a pleasant voice.

Jasmine smirked. _Yeah. Safe. Apart from being visited by the Dementors you mean._

"I shall leave you both to talk." Snape informed and without any order, he stepped out of the room. The door was closed.

Dumbledore didn't say anything as he watch Jasmine lift her head up, continuing to observe anything that's in the room. As soon as she finished, she put her hands on her skirt's pocket and landed her eyes on her new Headmaster. "You've got style, sir." Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm flattered by your compliment, Miss Whyte." He said as he stood up from his chair.

"I see that everyone who was informed of me used my mother's surname."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "That's what you had requested, yes?"

"Yep. Thanks by the way, Sir. It was selfish of me to ask you to change my name from Black to Whyte in the last minute for the school to use. My aunt said it would be wise for me to use my mum's, seeing as there's a criminal named Black on the loose." Jasmine explained.

"Not to worry about that my dear. But do we still have an agreement?" His eyes twinkled even more.

_That look on his eyes. My puppy eyes would _never _stand a chance against _that_! _Jasmine sighed. "_Right. _Because you've _kindly _changed my name, I will have you introduced me on the feast in The Great Hall, in _public _because of my school's program_. _Even though I really, _really _would have preferred it to be in private." Jasmine faked pouted, hoping the wise old man to notice and have mercy on her as she, like Harry, really _hates _attention.

Fortunately, Dumbledore _did _notice. Unfortunately, he didn't care. "Right then, let's head to The Great Hall now." He teased.

"So much for mercy..." Jasmine mumbled. Dumbledore smiled.


	5. The Beginning of a New Life

**Jasmine Black**

_Chapter 5:::The Beginning of a New Life_

"Have you seen Jas?' Harry asked Ron and Hermione when they meet again at The Great Hall. Ron and Hermione shooked their head. "Where could she be?" Harry asked again but more to himself this time.

Ron suddenly frowned. "You don't reckon Snape's done something to her did you?

"Ron! He's a teacher, how could you say that!" Hermione hissed.

"But she was with him the last time we saw her!" He defended.

"Snape said Professor Dumbledore wanted to meet Jasmine, so if they didn't come to him, surely he would notice." Harry began, "And besides, I doubt Snape will do anything on the first day. To a new student no less." He finished.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore suddenly, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He paused, and Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the dementors guarding the school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear.

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. it was beyond anger: it was loathing. Harry knew that expression only too well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"And for one more pleasant news, I am pleased to tell you that our school here has been making programs with another magic school which name is The American Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardy." Dumbledore informed.

"I've heard of that school." Percy suddenly said. "It's a magic school in America, and each and every student who had graduated from there became famous people for their career of magic and such." Everybody 'Ooooooh'.

Dumbledore started again. "The program is to let five of the most brightest witch and wizard from the school to compete. And the one person to win will attend education at Hogwarts. He/she will sit and eat here, study in classes with you, and walk through the same corridor as you. They will become one with you." He smiled. "I am pleased to welcome our new transferred student, Miss Jasmine Whyte!" As soon as he called, Jasmine appeared beside him with a 'pop' sound. She was indeed beautiful. She had wavy black hair that was tied in half and reached her upper arms. Her eyes were gray colored and she had creamy skin. She wasn't tall or short, neither was fat or skinny. Blaise Zabini really made a great impression of calling her 'hot'(too bad she didn't hear). Everybody clapped their hands, mostly Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Although it wasn't visible, Jasmine was twitching her left eye and was smiling annoyingly. _He just _had _to make me appear with a 'POP!' sound did he? _She thought with anger, but quickly get rid of it with sighing.

"Miss Whyte here will be sorted to a House, seeing that at her last school, their methods are quite different from us. And of course, she will be starting the term in her third year, as she is a thirteen year old. Now, Miss Whyte. If you'd please..." Dumbledore said motioning her to sit down on a chair he just 'created'. Jasmine went and sat down. As soon as she did that, Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

**A third year, eh? I rarely get this part of a case.**

_You talked? Whoa._

**Hmph. So, where should I put you?**

_You're not leaving this up to me?_

**Well, **I'm **the Sorting Hat, which means **I'm **the one who gets to decide where you should be.**

_Well, hurry it up will 'ya? I'm starving!_

**How bold. Whenever someone is going to be sorted by me, they're always nervous.**

_That's because you always sorted the eleven year olds. I'm a third year, that means I'm thirteen, remember?_

**True. You have brains also.**

_Technically, _everybody _has a brain. They're just to stupid to use 'em._

**And you're full of sarcasm. **

_Thanks for the obvious. _

**What's this? There's also loyalty in you. You have every house's traits.**

_I do? That means I get to choose wherever house I want to be in?_

**Nope.**

_Damn it! Make up your mind!_

**Let's see… honest, clever, loyal, a lot of pride… oh… wait a moment… there's a fair amount of courage to account for as well…**

_There is?_

**Plenty of courage but not a lot of confidence…well, that can be changed, of course. Yes…yes, I think it had better be, "**GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted. Everbody cheered, especially the Gryffindor House. With a satisfied smile, Dumbledore took the hat of Jasmine and motioned her to go to the Gryffindor table. As soon as she sat next to Harry, Dumbledore said "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

"Jas?" Harry began as Jasmine was eating like there's no tomorrow. Hermione sweat drop.

"She's eating like Ron."

The mentioned name looked up. "'Ey, you're right." He smiled in excitement, knowing that there's someone like him.

"Hmm?" Jasmine answered Harry while still focusing on her food.

"Do you always eat like that?"

She stopped for a second to think. Then she shrugged it off. "Yep. I'm a growing girl, what 'dyou expect?"

"How come she's able to keep her body like that then?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.

After a few minutes, Jasmine finished her 'main course' and started 'dessert'. After that, she drinks her water and huffed. "Hogwarts is good for a _lot _of things as the say. And I'm sure the food's one of 'em!" She stated happily.

"So, um, Jasmine?" She looked to the one who mentioned her. It was Harry.

"What's up Harry?"

"Can you answer us a question?" He said, meaning 'us' to be Ron, Hermione and himself.

Jasmine shrugged. "As long as I can answer it, I will."

Harry looked at Hermione, motioning her to go, "Jas, why did you tell us that your surname was Black when the headmaster stated that it's Whyte?"

"Well," Jasmine paused. Then, she sighed. "Well, Black was my father's surname, while Whyte was my mum's."

The Golden Trio's face fell. 'Was'... Jasmine noticed this. She gave them a reassuring smile. "Hey, 's alright. Um, where was I? Oh, right– well, my dad died before I was even born and my mum died when I was seven is what they said."

"'They'"?

"My aunt and uncle. At first I was going to go with Jasmine Black as my name here in Hogwarts, but my aunt changed it to my mother's surname at the last minute when she heard of Sirius Black. I didn't mind though..." She trailed off. "So! Anymore questions?"

Hermione jumped. "Yes! What class are you most good at?" She asked cheerfully. Harry and Ron groaned, but mostly Ron.

"What?" Hermione asked while glaring at her two best friends. Jasmine laughed.

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.

"All down ter you three. Oh, nice to meet yeh, lass" said Hagrid to Jasmine.

"Nice to meet you too, Hagrid."

Suddenly, Hagrid wiped his shining face on his napkin and he looked up at them., "Can' believe it... great man, Dumbledore... came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough... It's what I always wanted. -"

Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.

The four was on their way to the Common Room when Jasmine motioned them to wait for her as she claimed she had forgotten something. "Hey, Hagrid!" She called. "Can I come to your hut sometimes to see Hippogriffs?"

Hagrid was taken aback. "I don't know..." he said, uncertain.

"Please? I _love _them! And at my old school I'd helped taking care of them with my teacher. I promise I'll behave!"

Hagrid had to think for a few seconds, but seeing as Dumbledore had stated that Jasmine is bright, and she seemed to be friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione who he trusts, guess it wouldn't hurt. Jasmine squealed in happiness when Hagrid said yes. She thank him, hugged him, thank him again, and went back to The Golden Trio.

"What's 'at all about?" Ron asked when Jasmine had arrived.

"Got myself a new activity in the school. Hogwarts really is a great school! Not that my last one weren't though."

Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, seeing how the bright transferred student behave. She was hyperactive, not that they mind of course.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jasmine joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, UP more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower's large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"

"Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Jasmine climbed the spiral stair with no thought in her head except how excited she was to be in a new school. Fortunately she was rooming with Hermione. Soon, they reached their circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds, and Jasmine, looking around, was interested into seeing how her life was gonna be in Hogwarts.


	6. Fred, George and Dippy

**Jasmine Black**

_Chapter 6:::Fred, George and Dippy_

As soon as she went inside the dormitory she quickly asked, "So, which bed is mine?"

The girl with brown hair, whose name is Lavender Brown pointed at a bed which was clearly a new and an untouched one. Not wasting any time, Jasmine quickly took three big step and jumped. As she landed on the bed, Jasmine took a pillow and hugged it tightly. "Mmm sleep."

"Jasmine! You can't go to sleep yet! At least take a bath!" Hermione yelled.

"You sound like my aunt." She mouned but got up anyway. "Fine, I'll take a shower. Sleep's not good without one, anyways." Hermione nodded, satisfied. Lavender and Parvati just look at the two bright witches.

Twenty minutes later, Jasmine finished her shower. Not feeling to sleepy anymore, she decided to go to the Common Room. It was really late that night, so it's not surprising to see only two people there. The two have red hairs. _Twins, eh? Must be Ron's brothers._

"Ready, mate?" The first one asked in a whisper.

"Ready when you are." The other answered in the same way.

Once they've come to an agreement, the twins tip-toed in an attempt to not wake anyone up. Unfortunately for them, there's one person who's following them. Jasmine followed and followed, until the twins arrived in front of a wall with a painting on it. It was a painting of different kinds of fruits. One twin raised his hands and began to scratch the smallest fruit there. It laugh as if it was being tickled. After ten seconds or so, a door suddenly appeared next to the painting and the two Weasleys stepped into it.

"What the hell just happened?" Jasmine asked to herself. Out of interest, Jasmine make way to the painting and did the same thing that one of the Weasley had done. As on cue, a door appeared on the wall. She opened it, stepped inside it and closed the door. She did not believe what she was seeing.

There were house-elves running all over the room looking busy. All of them are practically holding at least one food ingredient. On the corner of the room were stoves, pans, pots, knives, spatulas, and other materials for cooking. "Oh I see... this must be the kitchen." Jasmine said with excitement. The Hogwarts kitchen. The room where all the wonderfully good foods were made. _My day just keeps getting better and better!_

Not paying attention with anything except the working elves, Jasmine didn't notice two people behind her.

"_BOO!_" Jasmine shrieked, and because of shock she jumped and landed her foot wrongly. Being unstable, Jasmine started to fell. And to make things worst, there was an elf who was carrying a newly fresh _hot _soup. In a matter of seconds, Jasmine bumped hard on the elve's head. The two fell on the ground, and the soup began to spil. Noticing this, in a flash Jasmine hugged the elf letting all the soup spilled into her shoulder. Jasmine cursed at the burning pain. The two people paled and the elf was panicking.

"OH MY! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! Dippy is sorry miss. Dippy is truly, _so_ _very _sorry!" He paused, noticing a spatula on a table. "Dippy will kill himself for his stupidity!" He grabbed it and suddenly hit his own head with the spatula over and over. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He didn't stop.

Jasmine, uncapable of moving because of the pain shot the Weasleys a look. They notice her. "Stop him you pair of macaronies!" She yelled.

"Fred, you go that way," The twin, George, said pointing at the elf who's practically 'killing' himself, "and I'll go this way." he pointed at Jasmine.

Fred tensed. "Why do _I_ have to be the one to go in the danger zone, George."

"Because _I'm_ the better looking one. I don't want my face to be hit by _that scary_ looking spatula." He pointed at the waving spatula.

Fred was about to retort, but George was already in Jasmine's side. "Are you alright, love? Sorry 'bout that." He said guiltily while trying to help her get up to her feet. Jasmine winced. "Could you get me to the sink?" She asked with a hoarse voice.

"Roger that." George then quickly but gently lift Jasmine up to his arms. When the arrived at the sink, Jasmine turned on the water, pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. In a matter of seconds the water coming out from the sink gather up into what something that looks a lot like a slime. The slimy-looking thing then slowly went over to Jasmine's right shoulder. The sudden coldness made her winced but good at the same time. She sighed in relief.

"Don't – stop – Dippy – he – is – stupid – he – will – kill – him – self!" Dippy shouted while _still _launching the spatula at his own head.

"He's still at it?" George asked in disbelief. "What're you doing, Fred?"

"He hit me! I was trying to take the bloody thing of him, but he hit me! You don't know the powers he have, mate!" Fred cried while putting his right hand on his now marked forehead.

"Great. Now we're gonna need an ice pack." Jasmine said while putting a finger on her temple.

"WE ARE _TRULY _VERY SORRY!" The three people(well, one's an elf) shouted guiltily in unison while bowing their heads. Jasmine, now, having her right arm to shoulder all bandaged up just waved at them. "Hey c'mon guys, 's alright." _Wonder how many times have I said that today? _She thought as she remembered how many people had apologized to her.

"But if we didn't surprise you–"

"–you wouldn't be hurt–"

"–and the two of us–"

"–three actually, –"

"–won't feel guilty! And Fred here, –" George pointer at his brother who is next to him.

Fred pointed at himself. "–wouldn't be having a lovely mark–"

"–on his head!"

The twins suddenly glanced at each other. Soon enough, they were bowing to Jasmine again. "We're sorry!" Jasmine sweatdrop as she wondered how twins could now what each other was thinking at the same time.

"Dippy is _very _sorry too young miss! How can Dippy ever receive young miss's forgiveness?" Dippy asked still feeling guilty.

_Now there's a thought. _"Well, Dippy you already bandaged my wounds and I_ already_ _forgave _you about twenty times, but if you insist... I think I want you to make me a hot cocoa."

"Hot cocoa, young miss?" Dippy asked expectantly.

"Yep! And it has to be the most delicious and most wonderful cocoa I have ever tasted! Understand?" Jasmine stated with a smile.

Dippy nodded ever so quickly. Then, he went to his work.

After a few seconds George began. "What about us?"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"Are you kidding us love? We just spilled fresh hot soup to a bright and lovely girl who just transferred here to Hogwarts!" George stated.

Fred then joined him. "That's right! We've failed you as your hosts!"

Jasmine laid back in her seat. "Look." she started.

Fred and George immediately look at her. "Not at me! It was a figure of speech! Seriously, just hear me out!"

The twins grinned. "Okay!"

The female on the room sighed. How could two fifteen year olds act like a child. Of course she's also like that sometimes, but she's a thirteen year old!

"Like I said, it wasn't your fault. It's _my _fault for following you, it's _my _fault for getting in here, and it's _my _fault for jumping at Dippy–"

"–Because we surprised you." Fred said.

"I admit it wasn't really nice of you to scare the crap out of me, but I'm the one who's clumsy anyway." Something clicked in her mind. "And since when did you two become my 'hosts'?"

"Since the very moment you became a Gryffindor!" exclaimed Fred happily.

"And– Jasmine, was it?" George asked.

She smiled. "Call me Jas."

"Okay then, Jas! Because of our 'rudeful' attempt of amusing you, you can ask us to do anything!"

Jasmine was taken aback. "Anything?"

George nodded. "Anything."

"Only one, though." Fred interrupted.

"Oh. Well–" Jasmine was cut off.

"Here you are miss. Dippy made it himself. Dippy hopes it will taste just like young miss wishes." Dippy said as he place a mug filled with hot cocoa. "Thanks Dippy."

Jasmine took a sip. Her eyes went wide. "This... is... the BEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED!" She continued drinking.

Dippy smiled in relief. "Dippy is glad young miss. Dippy is very glad!"

"Hey, can I come here again sometime for your cocoa?" Jasmine asked hoping the adorable creature to say yes.

"Certainly miss! Any time you want! Dippy will be more than pleased to make them for you miss Whyte!" He said expectantly.

Jasmine grinned. "Then I'll be sure to come."

After finishing her drink, Jasmine thank Dippy and went out of the kitchen with Fred and George.

"So, Jasmine love~" George called as the three of them walked towards the Common Room.

"George, I'm tired. Just escort me back to the Common Room and your debts will be repaid."

"But we _are _heading there, love." Fred whined.

Jasmine twitched. "Fine! If you guys want to repay me, then I'll suggest you give me a discount for everything you'll sell in the future if] one of you becomes a merchant. Do we have a deal?"

The Weasley Twins grinned. "Deal."

"Great."

As they reached the Common Room, Jasmine began to walk to her dormitory. But not before saying good night to the twins.

"Good night Fred." She said, pecking Fred on the cheek.

"Good night George." She did the same thing to George and began to walk.

"But I'm George." Fred started trying to tease the transferred student.

"And I'm Fred." George joined his brother.

Jasmine smirked. "Yeah right." She turned around and waved at them without looking back. "G'night guys." She closed the door.

"George, how come she could tell us apart?" Fred asked his half brother.

"I dunno Fred. She's really something she is. Even our mum couldn't tell us apart." George exclaimed.

Eventually, the two Weasley pranksters shrugged it off and went to their dorm. But still having a certain girl on their mind, Jasmine who had to take another shower because she had smelled of soup.


End file.
